


Leave me breathless

by Lynn_Minoha (Motoko)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BDSM, Betaed, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Sex Toys, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 11:03:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motoko/pseuds/Lynn_Minoha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are partners, in the office and in their private time. When Steve wants to give Danny new sensations and ultimately leaving him breathless during the sex...how will Danny react? </p>
<p>Contains explicit language! </p>
<p>A short oneshot that is based on my wild imagination and my need to write down some steamy sex between Steve and Danny. </p>
<p>UPDATE: Betaed version is now up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave me breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is in no relation to the original series or characters neither the actors. This is purely fanmade. All rights belong to the respective owners. 
> 
> Author's Note: A huge thanks to my lovely beta-reader Kamui_kun. She did an awesome job on this one. All remaining mistakes are mine alone. :)
> 
> Have fun!

Steve broke from the demanding kiss and pushed Danny into the bed where he landed on his back. Steve kneeled over his lover and slowly but forcefully parted his legs and positioned himself between them. Then he picked up the prepared lube and the little toy on the nightstand, a plug.

The toy wasn't very long nor was it thick in measure but it was big enough to cause some stimulation and it needed some preparation before it was used. Steve carefully prepared Danny with one finger oiled up in lube. When he decided it was safe to continue he placed the head of the plug at Danny's entrance and pushed the tip in.

Danny breathed in sharply as the plug entered him. He felt the plug sliding in his hole slowly, pushing him open and stretching his insides. He couldn't hold back the low moan that was forming in his throat. He twitched, pushed himself at Steve, hungry to get the plug all the way inside him.

Steve gave him a sharp look but shortly after that smiled in appreciation at Danny's need. Danny wriggled and moved to feel the plug hitting against his inner walls.

“Are you so desperate”, Steve teased and got a hold of Danny's legs to stop the smaller man from moving around. Danny moaned in response.

“Please”, he breathed out and gave Steve a pleading look, one that hit Steve deep inside him.

God, he wanted him so badly. Wanted to feel Danny move around him. He wanted the other man, his partner to scream out his name while he was deep inside of him.

But something inside Steve didn't want to give in. Not yet. He planned to do it slowly today. To push Danny until he was on the edge of breaking. Until he couldn't stand it anymore, full of need and would cry out to be allowed to come.

He pushed the plug with one forceful push in Danny and enjoyed the small shiver that ran through his lover's body.

“You....plan something, don't you?” 

Danny gave him a look. The look that said: you better let me know before I have to make you talk. 

Steve sighed and nodded. Trying to deny it wouldn't work and he knew he was going to pay for it if he tried to lie to Danny.

“I want to make it special and intense.”

“Sounds good, go ahead.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah.” Danny gave him a reassuring smile and pulled Steve down to press a kiss on his lips. 

 

When Steve got up he was back in the game. He grabbed Danny's wrists and tied them to the bed frame.

“Hey, what are you doing?”

Danny tried to free his hands, but Steve was fast and before he could slip away he was bound to the bed one hand at each side.

“That's your idea of special and intense? Seriously what's wrong with you? You do know that I'm not that much into BDSM!”

Steve rolled his eyes and picked up the gag he had hidden in the drawer. He waited for the right time and when Danny opened his mouth wide to start another round of rant he shoved the plastic ball in his mouth and tied the gag behind his head. All Danny could produce now was a muffled “Mhh”.

“So much better”, Steve smiled and patted Danny's shoulder which earned him a look that could possibly kill. He shrugged and returned the piercing look with a goofy smile.

“Just hold on. A little bit longer and you will wreathe in pleasure. I promise.”

Danny seemed not to be convinced but he stopped pulling on the restraints and also gave no more sounds of resistance.

Steve finally got hold of the mask that was used to cover the eyes.

“Close your eyes, Danny.”

His partner kept looking a him for a moment, but Steve could see the trust in Danny's eyes and watched him slowly closing his eyelids. Steve carefully placed the mask over Danny's eyes and grabbed his lover's hand when the man startled and breathed in sharply.

“It's alright, Danno. Everything's fine. I'm here.”

Danny snorted and relaxed. He managed to gave Steve a light squeeze and lifted his head a bit to allow Steve to secure the mask in place.

“If anything is wrong, kick me with your feet.” 

A muffled sound made Steve laugh. It sounded a bit like “neanderthal animal”.

“Just do it, okay?” Danny nodded in response. 

 

He immediately stiffened when Steve grabbed his half hard cock and began stroking it. His breathing increased when he felt something wet, Steve's tongue, placing wet trails on his cock.

His breath hitched when he felt that tongue at the head of his cock, pressing softly against the slit. He struggled against the bonds on his hands and twitched slightly, Steve's firm hands on his hips, holding him down. Danny moaned against the gag in his mouth. The sensations were driving him crazy.

Everything felt so intense once Steve had restrained him and put the mask over his eyes. It was like every touch felt twice as intense as usual. Not seeing what Steve was doing left Danny's senses high especially his sense of touch.

Steve grabbed Danny's cock with one hand and held it steady, it was now almost entirely hard. Danny wondered what Steve was going to do, when he suddenly felt something cold and wet on the head of his cock.

“It's just lube”, Steve explained when he felt the sudden tension of his lover. Danny relaxed a bit but jerked back with a distressed sound, when something thin and cold slided inside the slit.

“Shhh, calm down, Danno. It's a dilator. It won't hurt. Relax.” 

Danny felt the long thin metal dilator sliding inside his cock. When it was completely in he felt how his cock hardened even more. It wasn't painful, all he noticed was a slightly uncomfortable feeling of being filled in places he shouldn't feel such sensations. He heard something making a clicking sound and felt something metallic and unyielding tightening around the base of his cock. Steve's soothing voice was near his left ear and Danny swallowed thickly when he felt Steve's warm breath on his skin.

“”This cage is to prevent you from coming.”

Danny moaned deeply and shifted beside Steve, rubbing his leg against the SEAL's body. Danny couldn't hold still anymore. The sensations were burning him from the inside. The plug shifted in his ass, hitting the walls and his prostate. His cock felt hot and filled like it was about to explode if he didn't come soon. He struggled against his bonds and began panting through the gag.

 

Steve let his hands trail down Danny's body. His muscles were tense, he was shivering lightly. But not because he was freezing or something. It was way to warm for that.

He was highly aroused, most probably to the point Steve wanted to bring him all along.

“You want me to be inside of you?” Danny nodded heavily which made Steve smile. Yeah, Danno was needy. Steve pulled off the anal plug. He was teasing Danny, not pulling it out completely. Just enough to make him wince in delicate pleasure. Danny panted harshly and Steve decided his lover was exactly where he wanted him to be. So he pulled the plug out of him.

Danny felt empty and his mind was cloudy full of indescribable feelings and sensations. Then he felt something slicking wet at his entrance and realized it was Steve's cock. It was steal hard and bigger than the plug, seeking entrance at Danny's hole. Danny tried to prepare but failed. He felt kinda spent, even though he hadn't come yet.

Steve pushed inside him, slow and steady, but he gave Danny a bit time to adjust. When Steve realized Danny didn't want to wait anymore he began to push deep inside him hitting his prostate. Danny moaned desperately, pulling at his restraints.

Steve kept a steady rhythm and soon was on the edge of coming.

Danny was a wreck. He panted harshly, practically gasped for air, struggled against Steve's grip. Worry flooded Steve and he removed the eye mask in an instant.

Blue eyes flickered open meeting his gaze and locking with his own.

Danny seemed delirious but he was aware enough of his surroundings to see Steve's worried face. He slowly blinked and gave Steve the reassurance that he was alright.

Steve smiled and removed the gag, shortly followed by the cock cage and the dilator. Danny swallowed but kept his mouth shut. Steve moved and fastened his pace then entered Danny with one last deep push. Danny cried out Steve's name the second he came. All the sensations were running through him, leaving him breathless and spent. He went limp in Steve's arms.

With fading consciousness he felt how Steve removed his restraints from his hands and pulled him in a soft and warm embrace.

“I love you, Danno. Thanks for trusting me.”

“Always.....lov' ya too”, Danny slurred and fell asleep.

Steve smiled and gave his partner a gentle kiss on the forehead. Then he let sleep take over him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There it is. What do you think? Did you like it? Please tell me and leave a review.  
> Thank you very much for reading my little piece. <3


End file.
